


High School Crush

by GhostVampireGal



Series: Uruha x Dani Oneshots [2]
Category: the GazettE (Band)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Kissing, Love Confessions, Making Out, Party, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game, Uruha is popular, making out in the car, making out in the closet, shirtless Uruha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 11:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20947832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostVampireGal/pseuds/GhostVampireGal
Summary: Dani is in love with the school's most hottest boy Uruha and then unexpectedly, he asks her out to be his date at a party. What will happen when the couple are set up in 7 minutes in Heaven and will Uruha confess his feelings?





	High School Crush

Dani was a normal high school girl. A lot of boys find her attractive with that beautiful dyed white-blonde hair, dark eye shadow on her eyes, also wearing her black choker instead of the school's tie and her facial piercings making her the sexiest girl in school. She kindly rejects their love confessions because she's not interested in them. She had interest on one boy in school. His name was Uruha. He was the most popular and sexiest boy in school. A lot of girls found him really attractive with those beautiful dark eyes of his covered in dark eye shadow, his shoulder-length strawberry blonde hair, fingernails painted in black, abandoning the school's tie with his black cross necklace and his shirt exposing his collarbone with his chest showing making ladies die with a nosebleed. That was Dani's type of guy. "I hate math tests." Dani said annoyed. "Well, at least you studied." Her best friend Akana said. Akana was the school's most adorable girl. Wearing black eye shadow like her best friend Dani and wears purple stockings, a black and purple choker, painted purple nails and purple earrings, hair bows tied up in a small braid, a purple ruffle skirt under her school skirt and her hair was dyed blonde with purple streaks. "Yeah and I got zero sleep last night because I was studying until 12 am. That's why I hate tests." Dani said. "Don't overwork your-oh my god, here comes Uruha." Akana said while she sees Uruha walking up. Dani blushed as her crush walks by. "Uruha-kun!" One of the girls fangirled when he walked by. "Hello." He smiled at the girls. "Kyaa~!" The girls squealed. Uruha looks at Dani and Akana. Dani blushes so hard like a rose. Uruha smiles. "Hey Dani." Uruha said. "H-H-Hey." Dani said shyly to Uruha. Uruha softly smiles at her and walks away after he greets the girls. "God he is so fucking beautiful." Dani said while she stares at Uruha walking away. "Better watch out, because he's mine." A voice said coldly behind Dani. Dani turns around and it was the school's popular meanest girl Keiko with her gang. She always had that curly brown hair in a side ponytail, wearing gold jewelry, blue sunglasses hanging on her head and her skirt was a lot shorter than Dani and Akana's skirt. "What the hell do you want Keiko?" Dani asked annoyed. "I'm here to tell you to stay the hell away from Uruha, he's mine." Keiko said annoyed. "He wouldn't date a dirty rotten disgusting wretch who looks like she's out of the trash." Keiko said with a mean smile. "Well at least I'm not a bratty, sucked up and messed up bitch like you." Dani said coldly. "Well at least, I know what's his type of woman is. And I am the best example of that type that he is interested in." Keiko smiled. "Not really." A voice said behind Dani. Dani turns around and it was Uruha. Dani blushes as she looks up at her crush. "Hello Uruha, I hope you are inviting me to be your date to the party at Haruna's house that's happening this Saturday?" Keiko asked while she tosses her hair over her shoulder. "I'm not. I'm asking Dani out." Uruha said. Keiko's mouth drops in shock like her friends. Akana smiled as her best friend blushes when the school's hottest boy said he's taking Dani as his date. "W-W-W-Why her?!?!" Keiko asked. "She's not a bratty, greedy and snotty girl like you." Uruha said. "Uruha, you baka!" Keiko said while she runs away all mad with her friends following her. "So Dani..." Uruha looks at Dani. "H-H-H-Hey..." Dani said nervously. "I'll see you at Math." Akana said while she walks away. "Dani, will you be my date to Haruna's party this Saturday?" Uruha asked. Dani's heart lit up. "H-H-Hai!" Dani said. "Is 5 o'clock alright to pick you up?" Uruha asked. "Hai. I live in Sakura Street 1896." Dani said. "See you tomorrow night." Uruha said while he walks away with a smile. Dani lovingly looks at Uruha while he was walking away. "I was asked out by the school's most hottest boy." Dani thought in her head.

Meanwhile at lunch with Akana and Dani eating their lunch at the rooftop, "He asked you out to the party?!" Akana asked surprised. "Shh!" Dani hushed her friend. "I mean you got asked out by the school's hottest boy in the whole world." Akana said. "You are going out to the dance with his best friend Reita." Dani said. "Shut up." Akana blushed. Akana is also going out with Uruha's best friend Reita. He's so handsome with his blonde spiky hair, dark eye shadow and his outfit matches Uruha's school uniform and has his nose covered by a band because he doesn't like his nose. "Reita-kun is my type of man, he was so cute when he asked me out to be my date." Akana said. "Okay, you are going to the party with Reita." Dani said. "Yes." Akana said. "And I'm with...Uruha." Dani said shyly while she blushes. "Dani, just be you and let's do shopping after school." Akana said. "Kay, I need a new outfit by the way." Dani said.

The next night, Dani walks out of her house. She was wearing a white off strap crop top, ripped black and white acid short shorts with a black leather belt and black leather thigh-high boots. Her hair was wavy making her sexy. She had her black choker still, sword necklace on her neck, and a black cross necklace, silver gothic bracelets, and black stud earrings. She saw her crush waiting outside her house standing behind his car. He was so handsome wearing a dark denim jacket, a gray button-down shirt, ripped acid denim jeans and black biker boots. Still wearing his dark eye shadow, dark nail polish, and the same jewelry. "You look beautiful." Uruha smiled. Dani blushed. "A-A-Arigato." Dani said shyly. "You look amazing." She said. "Arigato." Uruha blushes and then smiles at her. He opens his passenger door to let Dani in. He gets in his car and drives him and Dani to the party.

At the party, it was held in a mansion. Uruha and Dani just talked and drink beer. They also talked with Reita and Akana. Reita was dressed in a black button-down shirt revealing his chest and necklace on his collarbone and dark denim ripped jeans along with his biker boots. Akana was wearing a strapless purple and black Lolita frilly dress with purple stirrup stockings with black platform heels and purple gothic jewelry. She still had her purple nails and a purple flower on the right side of her head. "So when do you and Uruha kiss?" Akana asked. Dani almost chokes on her drink and blushes. "What the fuck?" Dani asked. "Because Haruna is planning a game called '7 Minutes in Heaven'." Akana said. "Eh?!" Dani asked surprised. Uruha blushes of what the girls were talking about. "I just hope I get Reita. I don't want to end up with a stranger." Akana said shyly. "Don't worry, if it's Reita, you are fine. If it's not, just talk. But if it's a creep, kick him." Dani said. "Hai." Akana said.

Meanwhile, with everyone sitting in a circle on the floor while playing the game 7 Minutes in Heaven in a closet, Reita and Akana went already and took their turn in the closet. "Alright Dani, your turn." Haruna said. Dani spins the bottle on the floor and it lands to Uruha. The couple blushed at each other. "Ooooo!" Everyone said while Akana and Reita were smirking at their friends. "Let's just get this over with." Dani said while she stands up and goes inside the closet with Uruha. "Your 7 minutes start now when the door closes." Haruna said while she closes the closet door so that the couple can be alone. Uruha and Dani stare at each other while blushing. "So uh...this sounds crazy. But I always...had a crush on you." Uruha said shyly. Dani stares at him wide-eyed. "You have...a crush on me?" Dani asked. "Yeah, ever since we first met, I always like you more than as a friend." Uruha said while blushing. "This sounds crazy, but I have always had a crush on you too." Dani said while her face was closer to Uruha's face. "Dani..." Uruha closes his eyes. "Uruha..." Dani closes her eyes as she begins to kiss the man of her dreams. They felt butterflies flying in their stomach. Uruha kisses her back passionately while he wraps his arms around her waist. They moaned through the kiss as their tongues searched for each other. "Where have you been in my whole life?" Uruha asked while he kisses her neck and his hand touches her thigh. "Ah..." Dani moaned in delight as Uruha kisses her again. "Be my girlfriend...please." Uruha said through the kiss. "Oh god yes..." Dani accepts being Uruha's girlfriend. Uruha takes off his jacket and continues to kiss his new girlfriend. Their hands mess with each other hair as they gave a lizard kiss to each other. "Tell me what you want?" Uruha asked through the kiss. "Ah...only you." Dani said while she makes out with her boyfriend. They stopped until they see the closet door open with a lot of people wolf-whistling and staring at the couple. Reita and Akana were smiling. Dani and Uruha's faces were shocked and turning bright red. "Shit..." The couple both said all embarrassed. "Damn...that was the sexiest 7 minutes in heaven make out I have ever seen." Haruna said. "You guys were watching the whole thing?" Dani asked. "Through the door cracked open." Everyone said. "Oh fuck..." The couple said. "Follow me Dani." Uruha said while he grabs his jacket and escorts Dani out of the closet. "See you on Monday, I'll be taking Dani somewhere quiet." Uruha said to Reita. "See you on Monday." Reita said to his friend and fist bumps him before he leaves. Dani gives Akana a small wave as she walks out of the house with Uruha. "Well, it's about goddamn time." Reita said to his girlfriend. "Yeah." Akana said. "Reita." Akana looks at her boyfriend. "What is it baby girl?" He asks. "Can we please get out of here and go somewhere quiet?" Akana asked while she wraps her arms around her boyfriend's neck. Reita smiles while he wraps his arms around her waist and then leans down to kiss her lips. "Anything for you my doll face." Reita smiled. Akana blushes at the nickname he gave her. "You know you are so kawaii when you blush like that." Reita smiles. "Stop it!" Akana said while she buries her face against his chest while Reita laughs at his girlfriend's adorable actions.

Meanwhile with Uruha and Dani in Uruha's car in a forest, "So...now what?" Uruha asked shyly while he sitting in the back of the car with Dani. Dani playfully hits his arm as Uruha chuckles. "You know what." Dani said while she leans closer to Uruha. Uruha pulls his girlfriend into a passionate kiss. Dani's hands messes his strawberry blonde hair as his hands were messing with her dyed white hair. They strip out their tops. Dani still wore her strapless white bra and shorts, and she was amazed at Uruha's body. He still wore his jeans showing the line of his boxers. He looked like a sexy model to her. "Like what you see? Because I like what I'm seeing." Uruha said seductively. Dani blushes and then pulls her boyfriend into a strong passionate kiss. They gave each other the lizard kiss and moaned. Uruha kisses his girlfriend's neck. She moans as he gently licks her neck. She kisses and licks his neck making him moan. "I love you so much." Uruha said while he passionately kisses his girlfriend again. "I love you so much too." Dani said while she was kissing her boyfriend. They pulled out with a slight of saliva connected to their lips. "May we continue more tomorrow?" Uruha asked. "Yes, we may." Dani said.

A few weeks later at school, "Everyone in school is jealous of you dating the cutest guy in the whole school." Akana said. "Same here for you dating his best friend." Dani said while she opens her locker. "Oi!" Akana blushes. A note falls out of Dani's locker and lands on the floor in between her feet. Dani picks up the letter and opens it. It said, "Meet me in the Janitor's closet, third floor. – Uruha." Dani smiles at the letter. "I remember getting that kind of letter from Reita the first time." Akana said.

Meanwhile in the janitor's closet with Uruha and Dani, Uruha passionately kisses his girlfriend while pinning her up against the wall. Dani enjoys the moment with her boyfriend. "Uru..." Dani moaned through the kiss. "We're going to get caught." Dani finished her sentence. "Don't ruin the moment." Uruha said while he kisses his girlfriend. Dani enjoys the moment of Uruha was passionately kissing her. She felt butterflies flying in her stomach. Uruha pulls out for air. Dani was panting. "Wanna get the hell out of here and go somewhere else without getting caught?" Uruha asked. "It would be an honor that my knight comes with me." Dani smiled while she and Uruha walk out of the janitor's closet while holding each other's hands.

Meanwhile at lunch with Akana and Dani eating their lunch at the rooftop, "He asked you out to the party?!" Akana asked surprised. "Shh!" Dani hushed her friend. "I mean you got asked out by the school's hottest boy in the whole world." Akana said. "You are going out to the dance with his best friend Reita." Dani said. "Shut up." Akana blushed. Akana is also going out with Uruha's best friend Reita. He's so handsome with his blonde spiky hair, dark eye shadow and his outfit matches Uruha's school uniform and has his nose covered by a band because he doesn't like his nose. "Reita-kun is my type of man, he was so cute when he asked me out to be my date." Akana said. "Okay, you are going to the party with Reita." Dani said. "Yes." Akana said. "And I'm with...Uruha." Dani said shyly while she blushes. "Dani, just be you and let's do shopping after school." Akana said. "Kay, I need a new outfit by the way." Dani said.

The next night, Dani walks out of her house. She was wearing a white off strap crop top, ripped black and white acid short shorts with a black leather belt and black leather thigh-high boots. Her hair was wavy making her sexy. She had her black choker still, sword necklace on her neck, and a black cross necklace, silver gothic bracelets, and black stud earrings. She saw her crush waiting outside her house standing behind his car. He was so handsome wearing a dark denim jacket, a gray button-down shirt, ripped acid denim jeans and black biker boots. Still wearing his dark eye shadow, dark nail polish, and the same jewelry. "You look beautiful." Uruha smiled. Dani blushed. "A-A-Arigato." Dani said shyly. "You look amazing." She said. "Arigato." Uruha blushes and then smiles at her. He opens his passenger door to let Dani in. He gets in his car and drives him and Dani to the party.

At the party, it was held in a mansion. Uruha and Dani just talked and drink beer. They also talked with Reita and Akana. Reita was dressed in a black button-down shirt revealing his chest and necklace on his collarbone and dark denim ripped jeans along with his biker boots. Akana was wearing a strapless purple and black Lolita frilly dress with purple stirrup stockings with black platform heels and purple gothic jewelry. She still had her purple nails and a purple flower on the right side of her head. "So when do you and Uruha kiss?" Akana asked. Dani almost chokes on her drink and blushes. "What the fuck?" Dani asked. "Because Haruna is planning a game called '7 Minutes in Heaven'." Akana said. "Eh?!" Dani asked surprised. Uruha blushes of what the girls were talking about. "I just hope I get Reita. I don't want to end up with a stranger." Akana said shyly. "Don't worry, if it's Reita, you are fine. If it's not, just talk. But if it's a creep, kick him." Dani said. "Hai." Akana said.

Meanwhile, with everyone sitting in a circle on the floor while playing the game 7 Minutes in Heaven in a closet, Reita and Akana went already and took their turn in the closet. "Alright Dani, your turn." Haruna said. Dani spins the bottle on the floor and it lands to Uruha. The couple blushed at each other. "Ooooo!" Everyone said while Akana and Reita were smirking at their friends. "Let's just get this over with." Dani said while she stands up and goes inside the closet with Uruha. "Your 7 minutes start now when the door closes." Haruna said while she closes the closet door so that the couple can be alone. Uruha and Dani stare at each other while blushing. "So uh...this sounds crazy. But I always...had a crush on you." Uruha said shyly. Dani stares at him wide-eyed. "You have...a crush on me?" Dani asked. "Yeah, ever since we first met, I always like you more than as a friend." Uruha said while blushing. "This sounds crazy, but I have always had a crush on you too." Dani said while her face was closer to Uruha's face. "Dani..." Uruha closes his eyes. "Uruha..." Dani closes her eyes as she begins to kiss the man of her dreams. They felt butterflies flying in their stomach. Uruha kisses her back passionately while he wraps his arms around her waist. They moaned through the kiss as their tongues searched for each other. "Where have you been in my whole life?" Uruha asked while he kisses her neck and his hand touches her thigh. "Ah..." Dani moaned in delight as Uruha kisses her again. "Be my girlfriend...please." Uruha said through the kiss. "Oh god yes..." Dani accepts being Uruha's girlfriend. Uruha takes off his jacket and continues to kiss his new girlfriend. Their hands mess with each other hair as they gave a lizard kiss to each other. "Tell me what you want?" Uruha asked through the kiss. "Ah...only you." Dani said while she makes out with her boyfriend. They stopped until they see the closet door open with a lot of people wolf-whistling and staring at the couple. Reita and Akana were smiling. Dani and Uruha's faces were shocked and turning bright red. "Shit..." The couple both said all in embarrassed. "Damn...that was the sexiest 7 minutes in heaven make out I have ever seen." Haruna said. "You guys were watching the whole thing?" Dani asked. "Through the door cracked open." Everyone said. "Oh fuck..." The couple said. "Follow me Dani." Uruha said while he grabs his jacket and escorts Dani out of the closet. "See you on Monday, I'll be taking Dani somewhere quiet." Uruha said to Reita. "See you on Monday." Reita said to his friend and fist bumps him before he leaves. Dani gives Akana a small wave as she walks out of the house with Uruha. "Well, it's about goddamn time." Reita said to his girlfriend. "Yeah." Akana said. "Reita." Akana looks at her boyfriend. "What is it baby girl?" He asks. "Can we please get out of here and go somewhere quiet?" Akana asked while she wraps her arms around her boyfriend's neck. Reita smiles while he wraps his arms around her waist and then leans down to kiss her lips. "Anything for you my doll face." Reita smiled. Akana blushes at the nickname he gave her. "You know you are so kawaii when you blush like that." Reita smiles. "Stop it!" Akana said while she buries her face against his chest while Reita laughs at his girlfriend's adorable actions.

Meanwhile with Uruha and Dani in Uruha's car in a forest, "So...now what?" Uruha asked shyly while he sitting in the back of the car with Dani. Dani playfully hits his arm as Uruha chuckles. "You know what." Dani said while she leans closer to Uruha. Uruha pulls his girlfriend into a passionate kiss. Dani's hands messes his strawberry blonde hair as his hands were messing with her dyed white hair. They strip out their tops. Dani still wore her strapless white bra and shorts, and she was amazed at Uruha's body. He still wore his jeans showing the line of his boxers. He looked like a sexy model to her. "Like what you see? Because I like what I'm seeing." Uruha said seductively. Dani blushes and then pulls her boyfriend into a strong passionate kiss. They gave each other the lizard kiss and moaned. Uruha kisses his girlfriend's neck. She moans as he gently licks her neck. She kisses and licks his neck making him moan. "I love you so much." Uruha said while he passionately kisses his girlfriend again. "I love you so much too." Dani said while she was kissing her boyfriend. They pulled out with a slight of saliva connected to their lips. "May we continue more tomorrow?" Uruha asked. "Yes, we may." Dani said.

A few weeks later at school, "Everyone in school is jealous of you dating the cutest guy in the whole school." Akana said. "Same here for you dating his best friend." Dani said while she opens her locker. "Oi!" Akana blushes. A note falls out of Dani's locker and lands on the floor in between her feet. Dani picks up the letter and opens it. It said, Meet me in the Janitor's closet, third floor. – Uruha." Dani smiles at the letter. "I remember getting that kind of letter from Reita the first time." Akana said.

Meanwhile in the janitor's closet with Uruha and Dani, Uruha passionately kisses his girlfriend while pinning up against the wall. Dani enjoys the moment with her boyfriend. "Uru..." Dani moaned through the kiss. "We're going to get caught." Dani finished her sentence. "Don't ruin the moment." Uruha said while he kisses his girlfriend. Dani enjoys the moment of Uruha was passionately kissing her. She felt butterflies flying in her stomach. Uruha pulls out for air. Dani was panting. "Wanna get the hell out of here and go somewhere else without getting caught?" Uruha asked. "It would be an honor that my knight comes with me." Dani smiled while she and Uruha walk out of the janitor's closet while holding each other's hands.


End file.
